The Dragons Heart
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: What happens when my OC Kiara is warped from her dimension and into the Pirates? And the fact that she gets to meet her favorite Captain? Will love blossom on the high seas? And when faced with the choice of being able to go back home or stay with her newfound friends, what will she chose? And what's so different about her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! New story here and I'm hopin' for positive results!**

**Keeping t reel and hoping everyone's having a good life!**

**Thunderstrike07!**

**Ironhide; Why did you stop our stories?**

**Ts07; Hey! You're not supposed to be here and anyways I'm only doing this one chapter till I get a result! So go back to your dimension! Now!**

**Ironhide; (grumbles)**

**Ts07; Okay, now that that's taken care of, I will give you the chapter of ****_The Dragons Heart!_**

**Kiara's POV:**

I groaned as I started walking out of my high school, today bombed! All my teachers hated me and decided that they should single me out from the **entire** school, and give me homework on Friday! I kicked a stray can away from me and tramped down the boardwalk to my home. We lived somewhere in Florida and I never bothered to learn where. I reached the front door and found a sticky note attached to the front _:Kiara, your Dad and I decided to take your sister out for her birthday. If you're hungry then there might be something in the fridge or on the oven, have a good day -Mom _I rolled my eyes and crumpled it up before tossing it over my shoulder and grabbed the key under the floor mat. Shoving the key into the lock, I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I set the spare key down on the counter before locking the front door.

Randomly, I looked around before grinning and running up stairs to my room. I jumped onto the bed and threw my backpack somewhere into the closet and scrambled for the remote control. I finally grabbed it and frantically pressed the 'On' button. I did a fan girl squeal as Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl came on. I laid down and started kicking my feet back and forth as I watched the awesome movie. I had pretty much memorized all of Captain Jack Sparrow's quotes. As the credits were rolling, I started to nod off when I heard a loud crash from outside of my window. Casting a cursory glance to my side, I freaked at what I saw. There was a stinking' typhoon in the shallows in front of my house! I shut the TV off and quickly ran towards the door. Now before you go saying anything, no I am not that stupid to go out into a raging storm, but I am stupid enough to do this when my stupid sisters homemade dingy out in the water and I most likely be blamed for it's destruction? Yeah, I really don't want to do that.

I tore open the door and ran down the stairs onto the sand as the rain began to pour and lightning began flashing and thunder crashed making me cringe as I ran. My bare feet kicking up sand behind me. I jumped into the water in my shorts and T-shirt. I winced as the normally warm water of Florida turned icy cold and nearly froze me to thee bone. I groaned and continued wading out into the frigid water towards the boat. I swam out until I could finally grab the rope trailing from it's hull. I gripped the salty piece of hardware in my mouth before turning back to shore and swimming as hard as I could. I panted as I finally made it to shore and stumbled along until I was sure that the piece of junk was on the sand. I turned and started dragging it behind me when I heard a deep chuckle behind me,_ "You will be tah one child." _I screamed as I fell into blackness from a binding pain in the back of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so stuff's happenin' right now and I am so happy that some one favorite this! I did a little happy dance when I saw it!**

**Kuddos to the awesome person who did that! Now, without further delay, I give you chapter two of The Dragon's Heart!**

Chapter Two: Awesome!

I spluttered and coughed as air replaced the water that had been in my lungs. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, and nearly screamed. Leaning over me with a worried frown on his face was my favorite character in the whole POC movie series, besides Davy Jones and Maccus of course. "Are you alright Luv?" I winced feeling a sore bump on the top of my head, "Nooo, but you asking makes me feel better." I said giving him a lopsided grin. He grinned back before something on my chest caught his eye. Reaching down he grabbed my POC Aztec gold necklace. I watched as he stared at it, "Where did you get that?" I opened my mouth to reply when I heard the sound of metal sliding against metal and both of us looked up in time to see the tip of a sword appear under Jack's chin. Wait, since when are we on first name basis? Ah, oh well. "On your feet." Sparrow slowly stood up with his hands raised before dropping them at his side.

I slowly stood up and saw my transformers shirt was soaked through and I glowered at nobody in particular. Looking around I nearly passed back out at seeing the cast for Curse of the Black Pearl. Gov. Swann looked at me then at Sparrow then at the guard holding Elizabeth's corset. "Hang him." He ordered as the guard pointed at Sparrow. All guns were pointed at me and Sparrow and I slightly held up my hands defensively. "Father!" Elizabeth admonished as she slightly hugged her father's coat closer, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" I noticed with relief that Norrington slowly sheathed his sword and the guns were removed from the direction of our faces. Sparrow made a chinese thank you sign to Elizabeth and I piped in "Yes thank you. I do like it when I can talk with out the threat of being shot."

Sparrow grinned while mostly everybody else frowned at me almost avoiding looking at me. It was then I realized that I was still barefoot and wearing my shorts...I don't want to think about what I looked like to them. Hey, was that a look of pity Elizabeth shot at me? I wonder... "Who the blazes are you?" I snapped out of my reverie and looked at Norrington, "Excuse me?" He rolled his eyes, "I said, who the blazes are you?" I rolled my eyes and did a mock bow, "Kiara, or Squirt if you prefer. What ever floats your boat." He gave me a dirty look and nearly growled at me, "You will learn to watch your tounge and mind your place girl." Turning to face Sparrow he gave him a fake smile of gratitude, "I believe thanks are in order." He said sticking his hand out to the hidden pirate. Sparrow looked conflicted before slowly reaching out and grasping the Commodore's hand. Norrington grinned and gripped his hand firmly while tearing his sleeve up his arm and off his wrist, revealing a large swollen scar in the shape of a 'P'.

Sparrow and I both subconsciously winced at the sight of it. "Had a brush with the East Indian Trading Company did we pirate?" He glanced at me, "And what is she? Your wench?" Sparrow glanced at me horrified and I roared at him, "Excuse me?!" I shook the guards arms off my shoulders and walked right up to the pompous Commodore, "Look," I said jabbing my finger into his chest, "I don't know who you think you are but I would appreciate it if you kept your incendious comments to yourself, punk." He sneered down at me with obvious distaste, "And am I to believe that you're going to make me woman?" Before I even thought about what I was going to do I slapped him across the face, hard.

He reeled back holding his now tomato red cheek in shock as I spat at him, "Maybe I will." Two soldiers seized my arms and pulled me back and away from the now angry Commodore as he righted himself before removing his hand from his cheek and I smiled at the nice hand print on his cheek. "Gillette! Fetch some irons." He called over his shoulder. The man quickly ran off and soldiers began moving us away from the end of the docks. Elizabeth shrugged off her fathers coat and speed walked after us, "Commodore I really must protest." She put herself between Sparrow and the ticked off military man, "Pirate or not this man saved mine and that girl's life." The Commodore's look softened as he looked down at her, "One good deed does not redeem a man or woman, "He said giving me a pointed look, "from a life of wickedness." Gillette returned with two pairs of iron shackles and they started placing them on mine and Sparrows wrists. "Though it does seem enough to condemn him." Jack piped up from behind Elizabeth. "Indeed." Norrington icily replied.

The shackles 'clicked' signifying that they had been locked on Sparrows wrists. I smiled to myself remembering the scene that was coming up. "Finally." Came Sparrows mumbled voice before he threw the guards away from him and quickly wrapped the chain around Miss Swann's neck. Everyone gasped and I cringed as the iron grip on my shoulders tightened. "No! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Governor Swann panicked as the Commodore glanced at both of his sides, "Lower your weapons." Sparrow smiled, "I knew you'd warm up to me sooner or later." Facing forward he looked at Norrington, "Commodore, my effects, plus the girl. Free of irons...and my hat!" He quickly added. The Commodore hesitated glancing from me to Elizabeth and back again. "Commodore!" Sparrow urged.

His weapons were handed to a soldier holding me and the other turned me around before beginning to unchain my wrists. Sparrows effects were handed to Elizabeth and Sparrow spun her around while picking up his pistol and pointing it at her temple, "Now if you'd be so kind Luv." She began by roughly forcing the hat down onto the top of hos head and reaching around hi to attach his belt. I ran behind him as he made it look like Elizabeth was embracing him. She pulled back and began fiddling with something else and he smirked, "Easy on the goods Luv." She roughly snapped something in place making him slightly wince, "You're despicable." He appeared unfazed, "Sticks and stones Luv. I saved your life you saved mine." He quickly spun her around so she was facing the soldiers and her father and Sparrow motioned behind his back for me to start inching backwards. "Gentlemen, and lady." He said casting a quick glance at Elizabeth before facing the men again, "This is the day you shall all remember as the day you almost caught, Captain, Jack, Sparrow." He finished before unwrapping the chains from Elizabeth's neck and pushed her into the crowd of men causing them to stop their advance to catch her. I had no time to think as Sparrow spun on a dime, wrapped an arm around my waist, kicked a lever and grabbed a rope as men started running towards us.

I reached out and grabbed the rope in both hands freeing Jack's other hand causing him to shoot me a grateful glance as a canon fell to the docks launching a few soldiers into the cold waters. Our rope came to an end and the wooden boon we were attached to began to swing in a circle as the guards began shooting at us. Jack and I yelled at the same time before we were swung to a ships mast. Jack wrapped an arm around my waist holding me close as we steadied ourselves. "Hold onto me Luv." He whispered into my ear. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his shoulder before he flipped his chains across a rope heading back towards the docks. He jumped off without warning and I instinctively hugged him closer before he leaned down towards my face, "Let go Luv." I looked down and noticed our zip-line ride was coming to an end. I let go of him and hit the ground running right behind him before he let go.

He reached behind himself as he ran grabbing my hand in his and pulling me up by him. The guards started shooting at us and we both started running in jerky motions. I looked at Sparrow as he glanced at me and smiled. I giggled before realizing he was doing his Jack Sparrow run and outright laughed as we made our crazy escape.


End file.
